Atem and the Twilight Crystal
by DarkSaturnX-4869
Summary: This story is related to Conan's disappearance. The Silver and Moon case of course.
1. Surprising Arrival

Atem soon wakes up and sees everything in the room is trashed and a few group of people was scared. One of them holds a duel disk and Gazelle was shown.

Atem: What's wrong?

Tall man with mustache then shouts: LIKE THAT MONSTER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!

Atem: Turn off your duel disk!

The short hair girl with the school uniform says: Uh... Right! [Then turns off the duel disk and Gazelle disappeared]

Everyone begins to catch their breath and feel so relieved.

Atem: Are you all alright?

The man with mustache: HELLO, LIKE THE HELL WAS THAT!

Atem: A duel monster called Illusion Beast Gazelle. (Wait!)

**Flashback**

?: Your technology is advance that the world you about to enter might tamper with their history and the future.

**End Flashback**

Atem:( Is that what he meant? Since that those people are shocked about the appearance of Gazelle. There are no duelists in this world.) My name is Yugi Motou. And you are?

Girl#1: Um I am Sonoko Suzuki.

Girl#2: I'm Ran Mouri. And this my father Kogoro.

The group of kids introduce theme selves. Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Haibara.

Dark skinned man: I'm Heiji. And this is Kazuha. [Points to a ponytail girl who now regains conscious]

Kazuha: Is that monster gone?

Atem approaches to Sonoko who hold a duel disk.

Atem: I believed that's my duel disk your carrying.

Sonoko: H-h-here! [As she give Atem his duel disk back]

Heiji: Well he's not Ku-Conan.

Ran: So Yugi is it? What kind of device you is that exactly?

Kogoro: Forget about that, just whats up with his hair?

Atem: But first, how did I get here?

Ran: Well...

**Flashback**

Kogoro: What? What did you mean they just disappeared?

Heiji: Yeah are you guys making this stuff up?

Ayumi: But the screen was shining so brightly and they disappeared after that!

Kazuha: Hey look over there. [She points at Atem lying unconscious outside the window.]

After Atem was secured inside the house and resting in bed the kids not only interested in his hair but also his duel disk.

Genta: Hey whats that?

Mitshiko: Cool I've never seen that before.

Heiji: So how do you use it?

Sonoko: Oh its easy! [She takes the duel disk and straps it on her arm. She draws a card puts it on the monster slot]

That's how Gazelle appeared which scares everyone and Kazuha faints.

Ran: AHHHHH!

**End Flashback**

Kogoro: And that's how it happened.

Atem: And your friends are missing?

Haibara: Yes. It happened when...

**Flashback**

Conan: Maybe you guys put the wrong disk. [While holding other disk.]

Genta: Wait, two of them? Ayumi did you brought two games?

Ayumi: Um no.

Haibara: Wait! Something's happening. [Pointing at the screen]

It happened when Conan and Agasa disappears after the screen stopped shining.

Mitsuhiko: What happened here?

Ayumi: Hey, Where is Conan?

Haibara: Agasa is gone as well.

Genta: M-m-maybe the gh-gh-ghost ate them!

Haibara: Doubt it.

**End Flashback**

Ayumi: I miss them! [Starts crying]

Atem: (This could be a problem. I hope Judai and Yusei is OK.)


	2. Receiving and Disappearing

In Osaka, Japan, Heiji, Atem, and Kazuha arrived at the police station. Atem decides to help Hattori Heiji to investigate the mysteries of the Twilight Crystal.

**Flashback**

It happened two days ago after Atem's arrival. Heiji receives a phone call from his father.

Heiji: What? A Twilight Crystal? You want me to investigate it? Along with Kazuha? I see... OK! We'll help you out. [Then he turns off his cellphone]

Atem: I'll help too!

Heiji: Eh? Are you sure?

Atem: Yes!

Ran: What about Conan and Agasa?

Kogoro: Don't worry! We'll look for them.

Kazuha: Alright! Just promise that you call us that you found them!

**End Flashback**

At the police station...

Heizo: Ah! Heiji! I see you brought along someone else. Who's this?

Heiji: That's Motou Yugi! He's new here. I'm pretty sure he's useful.

Heizo: What's that you're carrying young man? [As he points at Atem's duel disk]

Kazuha: That's a new accessory that he design!

Atem: Don't worry about it. You said something about a Twilight Crystal, correct?

Heizo: That's why I want Heiji to find it. We think that Kaito Kid is stealing all the jewelries, just to find it if it's really is the Twilight Crystal.

Kazuha: EH? Doesn't he know what the Twilight Crystal looks like? Can't he just-

Atem: Because the Twilight Crystal takes form of any gem or jewelry in the world.

Kazuha and Heiji: HUH?

Atem: I've heard about it along time ago. [As he remembers the stone tablet about him facing Seto.] ( I could have sworn I seen a sharp object along side with the ancient scriptures. That must be a Twilight Crystal! It must have a connection between with me and Kaiba!)

Suddenly... Heiji receives another phonecall.

Heiji: Excuse me a sec... Hello? Hey! Kogoro-san! Conan and Agasa has returned! Really! What? This time Ran has disappeared? OK! Got it! [Then he turns off his cell]

Kazuha: Ran has disappeared as well?

Heiji: Yeah! Just what's going on over there?

Heizo: Well, you have to help your friends first, alright?

Atem: No! Our top priority is to find the Twilight Crystal.

Heiji: What?

Atem: The Twilight Crystal is one of the most dangerous objects. We have to find it no matter what! I'll explain everything!


End file.
